Alec Volturi's Diary
by itsmidnighthere
Summary: Let's just say Alec isn't as smart at his sister, but wait-what's this? Alec with a Diary?  Read Jane Volturi's Diary first, to get this story .
1. July 31 2010

Alec Volturi's Diary

LOL, since I did Jane Volturi's Diary (which you will have to read first to get this story) so I decided to do Alec. :D I might do some others, hehe :D

* * *

**July 31 2010**

Pffft. Jane thinks she is so evil, with her fierce glare and all!

But let me tell you, she is great at hiding places!

We have been trying to find her all day! (Ever since the Caius incident mind you).

When that bucket hit Master Caius, everything went in havoc, I'm not kidding you! It did.

I will tell you what happened:

"That little witch where is she?" – Caius

"Who, Master Caius?" – Me

"Your sister, JANE!" – Caius

"What did she do?" – Me

"She put the bucket on the top of the door and I opened it, that blasted girl, WHERE IS SHE?" – Caius

The next thing I knew I was bursting out into giggles. Not the best thing to do when Caius in angry.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" – Caius

Though I still laughed anyway.

"When Aro hears about this-" – Caius

"I already have, dummy," – Aro

I laughed harder I think.

"We have to find her, DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMETRI!" – Caius

"Yes, Master Caius?" – Demetri

"We have to find Jane," – Caius

By the way I was still laughing on the floor.

"I know, Master Caius," –Demetri

"Dummy, she's at the Cullens'," – Aro

I tell you everyone eyes got wider, than they normally should be.

And that's how I almost died from laughter.

Love,

Alec. :D

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	2. August 1st 2010

**August 1****st**** 2010**

So I wasn't really sure what to put this time, I had a little writers block :( - sigh- ah well, hoped you like this! Thank you to those that reviewed! :D

* * *

Ugh, thanks to Jane we are on a air plane, yes, an airplane!

It's so boring on here, I should've brought my ipod, iphone- you know what I could've listed a bunch of things to bring! But sadly we have to leave in a hurry. Jane is in super trouble- not just with Caius, but with me too.

We've been on this stupid plane for eight hours!

In the mean time, Aro has gone bonkers!

He painted the whole castle pink! Hehehehehe Jane is not going to like this! :D

Right now I am sitting next to Demetri who is trying to read what I am writing, LOOK AWAY DEMETRI IF YOU ARE READING THIS!

He turned away! Now I can write my diary in peace! :D

Heidi and Felix are arguing in the seats in front of us, I'm think I am going to kick them in the behind! :) Did it, now they are angry at me, great XD heheheheh.

I feel almost has evil has Jane right now.

Love,

Alec. :D

* * *

Until next time! :D


	3. October 11, 2010

I feel sad that I haven't updated his story in a while :'( please forgive me if you love Alec :P but you should read Jane's version of the story to get his :P haha XD

* * *

**October 11, 2010**

I am so PISSED at Jane right now. I hope she can feel me glaring holes into the back of her head. You want to know why I am so PISSED at her? She is going to be Harry Potter for Halloween. I WANTED TO BE HARRY POTTER!

She always gets what I want!- I probably shouldn't have said that, should I? Hehe XD

Yeah, anyways I am still pissed at her. Infact I shall not talk to her for a week, yeah I think I shall do that.

I am so going to go on facebook and tell the whole world that I am pissed at Jane. Yeah.

Who does she think she is? I would make a better HARRY POTTER instead of NEVILLE!

Now that Aro knows we are going to go has wizards, he wants to go has HERMIONE GRANGER! I mean what the fuck?

Caius is going has Lucius Malfoy. . .which is not surprising mind you.

I am still upset that I am not HARRY POTTER.

This is basically what happened after the decision:

"OMG, GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY?" – Felix

"WHAT?" – everybody

"JANE AND ALEC ARE GOING TO BE WIZARDS FOR HALLOWEEN!" – Felix

"…." – Everybody

"I WANT TO BE HERMIONE GRANGER!" – Aro

"What the duck?" – Me

"You are right Alec. What the duck?"- Jane

"Hey, you are going as Harry Potter, I WANT TO BE HERMIONE GRANGER!" – Aro

"Well said Aro, well said." – Marcus

"I know right," – Aro

"I am so going to be Lucius Malfoy!" – Caius

"…." – Jane

"…." – Me

"EVERYBODY RUN!" – Jane

And then literally out of nowhere-

"This is boring, I'm going back to my book world, SEE YA!" – Voldemort

"…." – Everyone

"What the hell?" – Jane

So that is how my day is going so far. Wow a lot has happened, and I know Jane put somewhere that I am a drama queen, I AM NOT!

Love,

Alec. :D

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	4. April 16, 2011

So..I know that it has been a while since I updated there diaries.. :'(

so i am trying to do that now :)

I know it is short...but they are going to get longer :)

* * *

**April 16, 2011**

OK.

So you are probably wondering what happened to me in the time I was gone, right?

You mean you weren't? Now I am sad! :(

I bet you don't want to figure out that Jane has been grounding this whole time. YES! GROUNDED! :D

I of course have been partying it up in Hawaii with the others, while Jane had to stay at home, in a tower, sulking. :D

Oh wait, I can't go in the sun…then what I must've put was a lie...

Anyway, everyone's happy. I'm happy. Jane's sulking in a room back in Volterra, we are all happy!

Hahahahahahah! Ahhhh…. :')

Well now that I have update my diary…bye!

Love,

Alec. :D


End file.
